Sentient Chemicoal
The Sentient Chemicoal are MindMatter's species. They live on the planet Chemicon X. Appearance Sentient Chemicoal consist of various different colours of Chemicoal crystal. Since each Chemicoal is made of different crystals and crystal formations, the description below only really applies to MindMatter: "MindMatter looks like an assortment of floating crystals, some of which resemble and act like arms. The Omnitrix symbol is on a crystal in the middle of the construct, this crystal seems to act like a head." Biology Sentient Chemicoal are created when expended and discarded deposits of Chemicoal crystal begin to animate. If these Living Chemicoal achieve sentience, they become known as Sentient Chemicoal. It should be pointed out that even though they appear to consist of multiple crystals, only a single shard is actually sentient or even alive. The rest is animated only through the primary shard's Telekinesis. Sentient Chemicoal do not age like most species do. They survive off of the residual energy within their own crystals, and perish when that energy is depleted. They can drain the residual energy from other Chemicoal crystals if need be, this being why they tend to consist of multiple Chemicoal crystals when they could theoretically be made of anything else, and also possess the ability to absorb limited amounts of radiation. However; they cannot hold much radiation within themselves at one time and their ability to 'absorb' it is no better than a humans. For these reasons it is not considered a 'power' as it has no real application. History Sentient Chemicoal are a fairly new species, having evolved from expended chemicoal deposits in the dumping grounds inside the massive factories built by the Ornithis on Chemicon X. Since the engines of Chemicon X were too loud for them to use audio to communicate, the Chemicoal first developed a symbol based language. Once the operators of the power plants realised this, they let the Sentient Chemicoal out of the dumping grounds to give them freedom. Since then, they were able to find homes in places quiet enough to allow them to develop an audio-based language. Powers A Sentient Chemicoal's primary ability is their Telekinesis, which allows them to manipulate matter with their minds. This is also how they remain floating, and also grants them limited flight ability. However, remaining more than a few feet off the ground is straining on them. They communicate by vibrating the air around them with their Telekinesis. If a Sentient Chemicoal spends enough time manipulating a certain object, such as the parts of their own body, they can learn how to channel their powers through said object. Doing so allows them to control the object as though it were a part of their own body without being slowed down or weakened by it and can even apply their powers through it. It should be noted that this can take years of control over just a single new object before taking effect, potentially decades if trying to apply this to multiple objects at once. being made of crystals, Chemicoal are highly durable. It is also hard to hit them due to the fact that they do not have a single solid mass. Weaknesses If their Telekinesis is ever somehow nullified, they will collapse into rubble. Sentient Chemicoal can be rendered powerless by creatures with greater matter manipulating abilities than they have, like Galileans. Known Sentient Chemicoal Sentient Chemicoal are a free use species. Feel free to use them in your own series. *MindMatter (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sentient Chemicoal) **MindMatter - Earth-1010, T2 Omnitrix/Ultimatrix DNA sample ***MindMaster - Earth-1010, Negativitrix DNA sample **MindMatter - Earth-1020, Alfatrix DNA sample **MindMatter - TNO continuity, Ultimatrix MK10 DNA sample **MindMatter - Pokémon Sky **OrnaMind - Derwin's Omnitrix's DNA Sample Known Sentient Chemicoal Hybrids *Bomb Matter (fusion, 1/2 Mikha'el'baia) *Bomb 2 Matter (fusion, 1/2 Mikha'el'baia) *MoodMatter (fusion, 1/2 Moonflower) Trivia *Sentient Chemicoal are sometimes wrongly assumed to be from Petropia, due to their similar appearance to the natives. Gallery Mindmatter darkred.png Mindmatter red.png Mindmatter yellow.png Mindmatter green.png Mindmatter blue.png Mindmatter dark blue.png Mindmatter purple.png Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Sentient Chemicoal Category:Sapient Species Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Pokémon Sky